A drop of Blood
by Nekodemus
Summary: When a sixteen year old teen, is quite literally dropped in the world of InFAMOUS Second Son and gains the powers of a conduit, what will he do with his new power? Will he become a hero or a villan?


**A/N: Hello, this is my first attempt at a Fan Fiction and me, being as extraordinary intelligent as always, just had to pick a Game that i know next to nothing about and that in a language that's not my native one. So! I would like a Beta and Stuff...pls? Also, im a 14 Year old German Kid, so it would be pretty unfair to judge this Story on Grammar alone.**

**Now that that's out of the way, we can go on to story related things. This story is some sort of self invert, but im not as mental as this character will probably become. The character is a sixteen year old gamer, that has problems socializing and interacting with others all around. He will be a conduit with the power over blood and maybe over water/ice but im still not sure about that. Also this will play in the world of InFAMOUS Second Son and, yes, he will meet Delsin, Fetch and Eugene. Onto the Story!**

**-_-xXx-_-**

I awoke to the feeling of someone, or rather something pulling on my brown trench-coat. Moving rather sluggish i tried to bat the _whatever _away, only for my hand to brush against something furry and filthy. Startled i opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was lying in a puddle and was full of dirt. Now that i had opened my eyes i could see what was pulling at my coat, it was a rather large cat, _no _scratch that it was a humongous cat. It was almost as pick as a dog and its fur was light orange with stripes that were slightly darker. After i marveled at its size, i realized that it wasn't pulling at my coat, but rather digging in my pocket. In hindsight this was rather dumb, but i was still sleepy and thus not responsible for my actions, so i flicked it on the head. It jumped a good distance away from me and, literally high tailed out of the alleyway.

Now, without any mini-lions trying to steal all of my stuff, i stood up and dusted myself of, before heading out of the alleyway. I tried to remember how i got there in the first place but soon realized that i couldn't remember anything, except sleeping on my Ps4 after a particularly long gaming session. Lost in thought i nearly walked in front of a car but just before i set step on the street someone janked me back on the sidewalk. I stumbled a couple of steps backwards and managed not to fall down, instead i looked at the person, that pulled me of the street. I gazed at a face that was completely covered by a gas mask, a head covered by a block helmet with yellow lining and a masculine body, clad in boydarmour. In the hand, he had not used to pull me, he held an assault rifle, witch automaticly caused me to flinch back.

He let go of my jacked and his rifle, witch was now dangling on a belt that was slung around his shoulder, simultaneously and held them up in a surrendering motion. In a voice that was slightly muffled by his gas mask he said: "Easy, my friend! I am not trying to hurt you, i just happened to notice that you were walking dangerously close to the road and that right in front of a checkpoint." He chuckled softly at that. I for one just now noticed the rather imposing black towers, glinting in the sun and reminding me of a medieval castle, that stood on both sides of the road, apparently scanning the cars that drove between them, if the planks and wires spanning from tower to tower and over the road were any indication.

Apparently undisturbed by expression of astonishment or simply not noticing it, the man continued: "Now, i know that no one would be dumb enough to try and kill himself directly in front of checkpoint, but protocol says i have to check you for any indication of drug or alcohol consume, if you would please blow in this little machine right here..." Still numb i did what he asked. "...great, you are completely clean! Looks like you haven't even touched drugs with a ten foot pole before, now just makes sure it stays that way, be safe around roads and have a nice day." I nodded and he returned the gesture before walking in the direction of the nearest tower.

I turned and looked up for the first time since waking up in the alley and when i saw _it _i nearly chocked on my own spit. The fucking Spacenedle stood in all its glory tall above the surrounding buildings. What really disturbed me wasn't the space needle itself, but remembering where the space needle was supposed to be. In _Seattle_ and not in the quiet little swiss mountain village, i still can remember falling asleep in. The thing was still not weird enough, if i squinted i could make out the oh so familiar flag on top on it. The flag with the same symbol as on the jacket of one of my favorite video game characters. The same logo as on the jacket of _Delsin Rowe._

In my stupor i didn't notice the couple walking past me, but i still heard what they said. They were talking about someone i knew someone i knew rather good, someone publicly called the Banner-Man.

**-_-xXx-_-**

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN DUUUUU! If my terrible grammar and spelling didn't make you leave yet, maybe the cliffhanger can convince you to stay. ;)**


End file.
